Meelk n' Creem
'Meelk n' Creem '''is a British animated series created by BaconMahBoi for Nickelodeon in 2000. The series focuses on Meelk (a milk bottle) and Creem (a tub of cream), two childish guards of King Iyce Creem (an ice cream cone), who turn every day into an adventure while also protecting King Iyce Creem from evil ninjas with a desire for ice cream. The series is BaconStudios' most popular and second longest-running series produced (beaten by Choco's Adventures by four months). The series officially moved to Nicktoons in 2008, and BaconNetwork in 2015. The series has released lots of merchandise, including plushies, action figures, video games, books and a monthly magazine. Eleven seasons have been released, coming to a total of 253 episodes. Premise Meelk and Creem are two childish dairy products who act as the guards of King Iyce Creem, the ice cream ruler of the kingdom of Eten, which is full of anthomorphic foods. They have childish adventures with everyday situations, while also keeping King Iyce Creem safe from a tribe of evil ninjas from the Ninja Kingdom who worship ice cream and want to eat the King. Characters Main *'Meelk '(Ralf Hat) is a 17-year old bottle of milk who acts as the "older brother" of the two, being slightly more serious but still childish and fun-loving. He wields a sword and rocket launcher. *'Creem '(BaconMahBoi) is a 15-year old tub of dessert cream who is the sillier of the two. He wields a whip and shield. *'King Iyce Creem '(Stephen Fry) is the old ruler of the Eten Kingdom, who has a huge crush on Queen Kickback of the Ninja Kingdom. Villians *'Queen Kickback '(Sue Elliott Nicholls) is the ruler of the Ninja Kingdom who wants King Iyce Creem all for herself to eat. *'Ninjas '(multiple actors) are the ninjas of the Ninja Kingdom who worship ice cream and want to eat King Iyce Creem. *'The Demon Guy '(BaconMahBoi) is a strange entity who likes to watch the characters. He has only had a major role in a few episodes but can be seen in the background at least once every episode. Minor *'Awrganik 'is Meelk's organic milk mother. *'Semmy-Skeemd 'is Meelk's semi-skimmed milk father. *'Skewshi 'is Creem's scooshy cream mother. *'Sawer 'is Creem's sour cream father. Episodes ''See Meelk n' Creem/Episodes '' Broadcasting United Kingdom New episodes *Not currently airing Reruns *Weekdays 7am - 7:30am and 12pm - 3pm on BaconNework *Weekends 8:30am - 10am (under the Meelk n' Creem Weekends block) and 12pm - 12:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekdays 9:30am - 10am, 12pm - 12:30pm, 2:30pm - 3pm on PowerGo *Weekends 1pm - 2pm on PowerGo *Weekends 8am - 8:30am on Nicktoons United States New episodes *Weekends 9am - 9:30am on BaconNetwork (November 2015 episodes) Reruns *Every day 7pm - 7:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekends 4pm - 4:30pm on BaconNetwork *Weekdays 8pm on Nicktoons *Weekends 10am - 11am on Kingson Canada New episodes *Weekends 10:30am - 11am on Teletoon (November 2015 episodes) Reruns *Weekdays 7am - 7:30am and 8:30pm - 9pm on Teletoon *Weekends 3pm - 3:30pm on Teletoon More TBA Film In 2006 when popularity of the series began to boom (the series almost always took at least 2 spots on the top 10 highest rated shows of the week on Nickelodeon according to BARB), BaconStudios and Nickelodeon Movies decided to cross over to work on a Meelk n' Creem movie. The film revolves around one of the Ninja Kingdom's ninjas capturing King Iyce Creem and holding him hostage and Meelk and Creem's hopeless attempts at saving him. The movie was released to cinemas on May 15, 2009 and made a total of £8 million at the UK box office, being titled ''Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi. The film has a 61% "Fresh" on Rotten Tomatoes and a 6.4 rating on IMDB based on 63 ratings. A sequel is currently in production, titled Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi Seekwul, to be released in 2017. Magazines Da Meelk n' Creem Magazeen On February 12, 2009, an official magazine titled Da Meelk n' Creem Magazeen's first issue was released. The magazine is still running and fairly popular, releasing every four weeks. The magazine contains news, puzzles, comic strips, competitions, facts, posters and more. Each issue comes with one free branded gift, has thirty-six pages and costs £2.99. As of February 14, 2017, 104 issues have been released. Music The series is known for its electronic and guitar based music. The music is collaboratively composed by BaconMahBoi and Lorne Balfe, and the theme music was composed by BaconMahBoi. The series is often praised for its music style. Reception IMDb The series currently has a 7.6 rating based on 484 ratings. The highest rated episode is Gladiators with a 7.8 rating based on 53 reviews. Fiction Foundry See Meelk n' Creem/Reviews. The series currently has a 7.7 rating based on 3 reviews. Development Writing Each episode starts off pitched as an original simple idea by one of the three writers of the series. The idea is expanded before being added to the episode list. The episode is then scripted by whoever pitched the idea along with occasionally another writer. The whole writing progress takes around 7 days. Animation Each episode is animated using paint.net and takes around 30 days to complete. Stats Episodes 160 Seasons 10 Characters seen 749 Plush toys released 3 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem) 2-inch minifigures released 9 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem, Queen Kickback, Ninja, Awrganik, Semmy-Skeemd, Sawer, Skewshi 7-inch figures released 4 (Meelk, Creem, King Iyce Creem, Queen Kickback) DVDs released 16 VHS tapes released 5 Films 2 (1 still in production) Video games released 9 Books released 8 Average viewers per week 320,000 Average viewers per day 45,000 Average viewers per month 1.28 million Average viewers per year (yes I actually went this far) 15.36 million Links Helpful links to take you to other MNC pages. *Meelkncreem.co.uk *Meelk n' Creem/Parental info Trivia *The television series is set to become a real series some time in the 2030s. *According to BARB's top ten programmes, the series' premiere was the 10th highest viewed showing of the week on Nickelodeon (with 0.19 million viewers), and was the only animation on the list. *The series is currrently most popular on its BaconNetwork broadcasts. *In other countries all words incorrectly spelled are spelled correctly, due to (obviously) not translating. *The series' highest broadcast yet was 0.24 million viewers on the premiere of season two. Gallery MeelkNCreem.png|Title screen Meelk.png|Meelk by Hat CREEM.png|Creem by Hat MNCStoreBoughtPineapples1.png|''Store-bought Pineapples'' titlecard MAYPELNSEERUP.png|Scene from Maypel n' Seerup MeelknCreemSite2005.png|Website design from 2005 BNyoutube2.png|A Meelk n' Creem video on BaconNetwork's YouTube channel. MNCMovied.png|DVD cover for Da Meelk n' Creem Moovi KingIyceCreem.png|King Iyce Creem MNClogo.png|The series' logo. Idea1.png|Scene from Here we Go Again Category:BaconZone Category:Meelk n' Creem Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:British Shows Category:2000 Category:KINGSON